Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Sequel to Dressed to Impress; it's Sharon's turn! Sharon is nervous about meeting Andrea's parents. Hobbs/Raydor


"Do you need me to iron anything for you?" Andrea asked Sharon as she hung her pencil skirt carefully over a hangar.

"No thank you, " Sharon replied evenly from her side of the bed. "I'm not quite sure what I'm going to wear yet."

Andrea flicked off the lights in her walk-in closet and closed the door. "Really? You always plan what you're wearing a day in advance," she said as she crossed the room to perch herself on the edge of the bed, right next to Sharon. "Even Rusty picked out a shirt already, and he usually leaves that sort of decision making until five minutes before we leave to go anywhere," Andrea chuckled.

Sharon shrugged. "I can't seem to find anything appropriate," she mumbled and blushed.

Andrea regarded the stiff posture and insecure slump of Sharon's shoulders knowingly. She rearranged herself so that she was straddled across Sharon's lap; Sharon's hands came to rest on the silk of her pajama shorts and she brought her arms to gently loop around Sharon's neck.

"Are you nervous?" Andrea asked gently. "Because you know that you have absolutely no reason to be, right?"

Sharon nibbled on her own bottom lip and sighed. "I may be a little nervous," she admitted as her fingertips snuck under Andrea's matching silk tank to tickle the skin of her lower back.

Andrea kissed the tip of Sharon's much-adored button-nose. "Remember what you said to me last month when I met Ricky and Emily for the first time?" she chided softly.

"That was different," Sharon huffed as she drew Andrea closer to her to nuzzle the blonde's cleavage. "You were meeting my kids, I'm meeting your parents, the power dynamic is different and parents are always naturally more difficult to please than children," she stubbornly insisted.

"I think you're overthinking this a bit," Andrea said dryly, "everyone has been fine so far. Your kids, your parents, my brothers, I'm positive my parents will love you too," Andrea said as she kissed the worry lines of Sharon's forehead. "And if anything, they'll be so excited to meet Rusty that they may not even pay much attention to you. My mother has been nagging me to have kids for years." Andrea fondly recalled her mother's excitement when she had informed the elder woman that she was in the process of co-adopting Rusty with Sharon.

"That's just it. I'm a parent. I know exactly how they'll react to me," Sharon said sadly.

Andrea pulled back slightly and frowned at Sharon. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Andrea," Sharon warned.

"No, really. Since you seem to believe that you possess mind reading and future telling abilities, please tell me how you think my parents will react to meeting you." Andrea crossed her arms and sat back on her legs as she regarded Sharon critically.

"The first thing they'll notice, if one of your brothers haven't already informed them, is that I am twelve years older than you. They'll wonder what the hell I'm doing with you and they'll think I'm using you as some sort of late in life crisis," Sharon said sadly. "Then, once they start asking me about my kids, it will come out that I am still legally married to Jackson. At that point, they won't even care that I've been separated from him for twenty years, all they are going to hear is that I am married and yet I'm dating their only daughter, and they'll assume that I have commitment issues. They won't care about the fact that I i_can't/i _divorce him because I'm still tangled up in the messiness of his finances, and I can't blame them. They don't have any reason to trust me."

Andrea let out a shaky breath. "Is that it? Or would you like to make more assumptions about what my parents will think or say?" she said coolly.

"Andrea, I don't mean it like that," Sharon said; she sunk back into the pillows behind her head.

"No, you do. You don't think you're good enough for me when I have told you a million times that I i_love/i _you and that I want to share my life with you."

Sharon caressed Andrea's thighs soothingly. "I don't doubt that you love me. I just know, as a parent, what parental assumptions they might make. You always want what's best for your child. And they'll look at me and know that you could do better," she said softly.

"Better?" Andrea asked in soft disbelief. "You have been my trusted friend and coworker for years. You respect me at work, you get my passion for what I do, you treat me with utter professionalism, and you never condescend me. You love and respect me, you gave me your heart after going through hell and back thanks to your marriage to Jackson, you trust me to be around Rusty, Ricky, and Emily, who you are fiercely protective of. You make me feel special, loved, appreciated, and beautiful; tell me Sharon, what exactly could be better than that?"

When Sharon didn't respond, Andrea continued, "And we've talked about all of that stuff before. You are so gorgeous and sexy, I love you and I wouldn't care if you were thirty years older than me, I'd still love and want you. And Jackson," she sighed, "honey I don't for a second blame or resent you for still needing to stay married to him. I get it; joined finances can be a mess when there is no prenuptial agreement to back you up, especially when you're dealing with an addict. I would i_never/i _ask you to compromise your financial security or the savings that you are trying to put away for you and your kids; I respect you and your choices. And I don't for a second doubt that you love me."

Sharon regarded the blonde in her lap with an awe-struck look. "See? You go and say things like that and I i_really/i _feel like I'm old; an old fool," she said shakily. She smiled, her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were a glowing pink.

Andrea wrapped her arms around Sharon again and rained kisses across the crown of her head. "You are anything but a fool Sharon. You are my beautiful, thoughtful, and bossy to the point of being neurotic, partner. And you're all mine," she chuckled.

Sharon kissed Andrea's bare shoulder and neck. "Thank you," she sighed. "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your parents."

"I know," Andrea cooed as she nuzzled the top of Sharon's head. Sharon had always been so confident, cool, and self aware at work, sometimes Andrea forgot that like anyone else, Sharon Raydor had her share of insecurities and doubts.

Sharon tugged Andrea down and rearranged their bodies so that their legs were wrapped around each other and their noses were almost touching, as they lay flat on the bed. Sharon kissed Andrea, soft and slow; she savored the taste and feel of her lover for several precious moments before they parted, and Andrea pillowed her head against Sharon's breasts, where she listened happily to Sharon's steady heartbeat.

"You know that my father worked for the FBI, and he's probably already called a few of his buddies to pull some strings for him so he could read your file," Andrea grinned against the soft cotton of Sharon's nightshirt. "So, think of it this way, my seventy-five year old, FBI retiree of a father knows all about you and your career, and probably even your marital status, and he i_still/i_ invited you to come spend a weekend with him. You know what that means?" Andrea asked.

"It means that he would like to strangle me himself?" Sharon replied dryly as she caressed Andrea's hip.

"Noooo," Andrea drawled. "It means that he already accepts you as a part of his family."

Sharon hummed noncommittally and ran her fingers through Andrea's hair, gently working out the knots in the thick, blonde waves.

"And," Andrea went on, "anyway, I told him to be gentle with you, because I'm quite fond of you," Andrea laughed at Sharon's slightly horror-struck face. "I did also tell my mother that I am not bringing you home to meet them so that she can have a new BFF. I should maybe feel sorry for her because she had four boys before I came along, and I was never very girly as a child; but if I don't put my foot down she'll never let me take you back home. She'll whisk you away for daily pedis and shopping trips and I'll never see you again," Andrea said as she pouted at Sharon.

Sharon giggled at the thought of being forced into a shopping-spree abundant retirement by Andrea's mother. "So you're going to act all possessive this weekend? Is that what you're saying?" she purred.

Andrea's hand cupped Sharon's ass and pulled the taut flesh forward, bringing their hips more firmly into contact with one another. "Damn right," she growled. "You're all mine," she said against Sharon's smirking lips.

"Mine," Sharon sighed into their kiss.


End file.
